


[VID] another place to fall

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Festivids 2016, Gen, KT Tunstall, Teamwork, better together than solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: Charlie Crews and Dani Reese - they're stronger together than they are apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was put together for Festivids 2016 -- now I can finally claim responsibility for it and post it live! :)

For **bingeling**.

[Life - "Another Place to Fall"](https://vimeo.com/199607000) from [himundergreen](https://vimeo.com/user43994858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** Festividz!  



End file.
